I'll Protect You
by jzprr
Summary: Toby's quiet life was rudely interrupted by an innocent girl seeking shelter. How will she take his dark family secrets? How can he settle the haunting past of the demon barber of Fleet Street? Sometimes you have to hurt to heal. Dark themes. Toby/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Sweeney Todd fanfic...so go easy on me please (: Reviews are greatly appreciated - but please, no flames. I hope you enjoy this story (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and characters situated with Sweeney Todd. The only character I own in this story is Lillian Patron.

**!!!  
Chapter One  
!!!**

Toby crept up silently from the drain he was hiding in. The silhouette of the barber was a few feet away, his gruff voice carrying on with melody about his dead wife. Toby grabbed the silver razor resting on the floor and walked up behind Mr Todd. The barber lifted his head a bit upon hearing quiet footsteps behind him. '_I dare you to lad._' He thought.

Toby gripped the razor tighter before leaning forward and quickly swiping the blade across Sweeney's throat, causing him to jump slightly and twitch as his blood spilled from his neck.

"Go to hell murderer." Toby hissed. As the body became still, Toby walked over to the oven and opened the large door with some effort. Ashes were all that were left of Mrs Lovett. "I'm so sorry…" Toby sobbed, falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands.

**!!!  
10 Years Later  
!!!**

"Oh no," A soft feminine voice moaned as rain began to fall heavily from the sky. She looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and sighed. This could not get _any_ worse. Lillian had only just arrived in London and already the bad weather was starting…and she hadn't even found a suitable place to stay yet!

She narrowed her sparkly blue eyes through the rain and spotted an abandoned pie shop. _'It's the best option I have for now.'_ She decided and ran quickly through the storm. Lillian knocked softly on the door before entering, surprised when she found that it was unlocked.

"Hello?" She called out to the empty shop. No one answered. She walked further into the shop slowly, looking around at her surroundings. She ran her hand over the dusty counter and squealed when she saw two or so cockroaches run past her hand. Her hand flew to her chest and she sighed, smiling slightly.

"Damn bugs." She muttered before reaching for a rolling pin and smashing the insects hard. Lillian was oblivious to the fact that two shady eyes were watching her from a dark corner of the room. Her light brown hair was almost black from the rain and it hung from her waist heavily. She needed a bath…desperately.

She wandered through the shadowy hallway leading into a rather cosy parlour. She smiled to herself as she ran her hand over more objects in the room. She turned and stepped quietly up the stairs.

Lillian sighed happily as she found as small bathroom to the right of the stairs. She turned the water on in the bathtub and started unlacing her drenched dress. Once she was completely nude she stepped into the warm water of the bath and shivered pleasantly.

**!!!**

Toby sat in the dark corner of Mrs Lovett's shop, slowly processing what just happened in his mind. Who does she think she is?! Just coming in here and exploring the rest of _his_ house. He ought to kill her. Toby's hand rested on the silver blade, hanging from his belt.

After Sweeney and Mrs Lovett had died, Toby had picked up the business of replacing Mr Todd as a barber. But unlike Sweeney, he was actually just shaving them. He had taught himself, practising on himself and reading a few hundred books from the library down the road. Toby hated to admit it, but every day he was becoming more and more like Mr Todd - always gloomy and depressed, driven by rage and revenge. Though, he couldn't take his revenge out on anyone like the barber before him did. He wasn't _that_ sinful.

Toby followed the girl silently, stalking her through the shadows. He stayed as still as he dared as she walked back past him and up the stairs to the second story. He heard the water running and his eyes widened.

'_So now she's taking a bath?! Is she kidding herself?!'_ Toby thought outraged as he slowly crept up the stairs, the floorboards groaned under his heavy boots. As he reached the top of the stairs he walked towards the bathroom, pulling his razor out of his belt. He would be forgiven for this sin.

Toby's hand rested on the doorknob and opened it a crack, just enough for him to see through. He sucked in a deep breath when his eyes fell on her…and her naked body. She was smiling to herself as she rubbed some soap into a small cloth. She had…bruises on her arms Toby realised with a jolt. And now that he looked, she had bruises all over her body. And not just small ones.

His eyes followed her hands as she ran the cloth over her chest and torso.

Toby straightened up and walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. He walked into the parlour and lit the fire, she would be cold when she would be finished with her bath. But she would be even colder soon. She would _not_ stay here tonight.

Toby waited on one of the sofa's in the parlour for the girl to come down. Just as he heard noises from upstairs he realised she didn't have dry clean clothes to wear. '_So now she's going to look through my wardrobe.'_

He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and he straightened up on the sofa, clenching his fists on one of the arms of the sofa…waiting.

**!!!**

Lillian stepped carefully out of the bath, looking around for a towel. She found a large crème coloured one folded up neatly on a nearby shelf. Lillian wrapped it around her body firmly and walked across the hallway to a bedroom. She walked straight over to the large wardrobe situated opposite the large bed and opened up the large wooden doors. Surprised when she found a few dresses and corsets hidden at the back.

She chose a dark scarlet dress that would contrast nicely with her pale porcelain skin. She managed easily to tie up the corset and when she looked in the dusty mirror she thought she looked quite nice. She dried her hair as much as she could and hung the towel up neatly back in the bathroom.

Her steps were bouncy as she walked back down the stairs, surprised when she started to feel heat radiating from the parlour. Confused she began walking to the parlour when she came across a man sitting facing her. His dark brown hair covered his two bluey-grey coloured eyes, but she could tell he was glaring at her.

"H-hello…" She said shakily, fiddling with her hands.

Toby glared more angrily. She came in here without a care in the world, decided to take a bath and now she was wearing Mrs Lovett's clothes. His hand twitched toward the razor and he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing in my house?" He growled.

Lillian was taken aback by his hostility. "I just needed a place to stay until the rain subsided…I thought this place was abandoned so I let myself in…I am so sorry." She muttered, taking a small step back as Toby rose from the sofa.

"What is your name?"

"Uh, Lillian Patron…sir." She said, looking up into the man's face.

"Well Miss Patron, this is my house and obviously – you cannot stay here any longer." Toby gestured to the door calmly. A sign for her to get out before he does something crazy.

"Please sir, I would only be a burden 'til the rain subsides, please allow me to stay here just a little bit longer…" She looked into his eyes, tears starting to spill down her soft cheeks.

"Get. Out." Toby grabbed her shoulder and started to pull her to the door. She started pleading with him, tugging on his shirt. He opened the door and pushed her. Luckily for her, her hand caught on the door frame, stopping her from falling into the street. She turned back, attempting to get away from the sudden chill when Toby stepped in her way.

"God woman, get the bloody message and LEAVE!" He slammed the door hard and marched back to the warm parlour.

**!!!**

**A/N:** What did you think? Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A big thank you to **xxlindzzz** for being the first reviewer of the story and for adding this story into your favorites!!

**Warning:** Rape/sexual assault and a little bit of coarse language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters situated with Sweeney Todd. The only character in this story I own is Lillian Patron.

**!!!  
Chapter Two  
!!!**

Lillian looked blankly at the closed shop door for a good five minutes before she _really _started to feel the rain and cold on her bare arms and shoulders. Her hand automatically reached for the brass doorknob but it was locked. So he was just going to keep her out here in the cold and rain, with nothing to keep her warm? What kind of a gentleman was that?

She quickly ran across the street and under an arch of a pathway to keep out of the rain. She sat against the wall and huddled herself into a ball, trying to maintain the last of her body heat she had left.

**!!!**

Toby sat back down on the seat he was sitting on before "Lillian" had entered the shop and continued his staring contest with the wall opposite him. How _dare_ she. Was this a motel? Toby did not think so. His dark eyes flickered to the window, half expecting to see her banging her tiny fist on the door to let her back in…but no one was there.

Toby hissed under his breath and looked back at the wall. "You don't care." He muttered to himself angrily. But now and again his eyes would flicker back to the outside world, wondering where she was. She would be quite cold now…what if she had hurt herself when he pushed her out of the shop? Hit her head or something? She might be in pain and Toby was just sitting here?

Toby got up slowly to look out the window properly. He kept his hands behind his back as his eyes searched every corner, shadow and shop on the street. Nowhere in sight.

Surely she would have kept around here and not wandered off somewhere would she? Dark people like Mr. Todd were lurking around the streets…Toby had learnt long ago that London was not a very safe place to walk around on your own in.

'_If it bothers you that much, go and look for her…'_ His mind told him. Toby frowned. It was still raining. So what was he expected to do? Go out in the rain and cold to look for a person he doesn't even care about? It didn't make sense, but Toby reached for his coat anyway.

He opened the shop door slowly, expecting her to her the groan of the door and come running back in…wherever she was hiding. Toby frowned again and locked the door after him. He crossed the street to an empty pathway, searching the shadows in the archway. Nothing.

An elderly lady was watching Toby from her second story house, realizing what he was looking for she leant a bit out of her window and called, "She went that way, dear." Toby looked up and smiled slightly at the lady.

"Was she alone?" He called back.

"No, left with two gentlemen."

Toby growled under his breath and ran the way the lady had pointed, his right hand securely wrapped around a silver razor tucked softly in his belt. If anything happened to her…he would personally make sure their head was on the shop walls.

'_Why do you care if anything happens to her?'_ His thoughts asked him. Toby's reply to that mind-question was that she was a woman. No one, under any circumstances, should hurt a woman. It was wrong.

'_But you hurt her…_' His thoughts drifted away, leaving his mind quite blank.

Toby saw two men walk out of a dark alleyway - looking quite pleased with themselves. One was quite tall and muscular; the other was short and quite fat. Toby ran as quickly as he could down the alleyway they came from and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped in awe and the razor fell out of his hand. What had they done…?

**!!!  
Before Toby had begun looking…  
!!!**

Lillian kept her head buried in her knees when she heard a gruff voice talk to her.

"Are you alright miss?"

She looked up to see two men standing a few feet away from her. One was incredibly tall and the other was short. The tall one kneeled down next to her and smiled kindly.

"Oh yes, I'm terrific." Lillian replied letting sarcasm drip from her every word. She let out a sigh and shot a quick glance back at the pie shop.

The tall man chuckled and nodded. "Er, listen…this might sound strange coming from a complete stranger, but would you like to come and rest at my house? I can't stand it when a beautiful lady, such as yourself, has to live in a place like this. My wife wouldn't mind cooking an extra meal either and my two children would love to meet a new person…" He smiled warmly.

"Err, sure." Lillian smiled. He was nice for a stranger. The man held out his hand and helped her up, guiding her with his friend down the street. Just as she was walking past an alleyway the short one pushed her into the darkness and chuckled evilly.

"This one was too easy."

The tall man chuckled with him. "I know. You look out for anyone while I fuck her." He commanded while forcing Lillian into a shadow. She attempted a scream but a hand quickly silenced her by covering her mouth. Rough hands quickly went at pulling her dress up to her waist. Lillian struggled as her undergarments were tugged off but her arms were pinned beside her head on the cold stone wall.

"Ready baby…?" The man chuckled in her ear, bracing himself at her entrance.

"Get off me!" Lillian said loudly. She screamed as he thrusted his way in her harshly, ripping away her innocence. The man moaned and chuckled as he kept thrusting, turned on by her screams of pain. She tried with all her effort to get him to stop but he was stronger than her and all her efforts went unnoticed. Lillian punched the man on the side of his face – hoping she had inflicted pain of some kind. He looked up and his green eyes darkened a few shades. He plunged into her more harder making her scream in pain again. Then the man went completely still and a large grin slowly spread across his face.

"Fuck." He breathed. "Thank you darling – I needed that." He laughed as he dropped her. She covered her face with her hands and started trembling. The man kicked her in the stomach a few times before he bent over to whisper something in her ear.

"Until we meet again." He grabbed her chin forcefully and kissed her roughly before walking away.

**!!!**

Toby stared at the limp body lying on the dirty ground. He slowly stepped near her and kneeled beside her. "Lillian?" He whispered softly. No reply. Toby looked over her and his face darkened. Bruises covered her face and neck, probably leading all down her body. Toby gasped as he spotted blood soaking her dress around the waist. Some had trailed down her legs when she was standing. "Bastards." He muttered. Oh yes, their heads shall be mounted on the shop walls.

Lillian was out cold so Toby hoisted her up and carried her bridal style back to the pie shop, her head softly leaning against his shoulder.

**A/N:** So how did I do? I think I made Toby a bit too soft at the end…but he would be like that after she just got raped, wouldn't he? Review please (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Big hugs and thank you's to **valueofdeception**, **lindzxhatter** and **EmilieTheBizarre**for their reviews on the last chapter (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters situated with Sweeney Todd. I wish I owned Sweeney though *cries her little heart out* … I only own Lillian (:

**!!!  
Chapter Three  
!!!**

Toby gently laid Lillian on his bed and went about cleaning her up. He softly rubbed the dried blood off her face and legs with a wet cloth… he stopped wiping her legs when he arrived at her thighs, thinking it would be more polite if she done the regions higher than that herself. He retrieved a clean dress from the wardrobe opposite the bed and laid it next to Lillian's sleeping form. Toby walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water – she'll need a long bath to relax and clean the rest of her body.

As Toby was testing the bath water with his hand he heard soft whimpers from the bedroom.

**!!!**

Lillian's eyes opened slowly. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in a bedroom. She looked around and found a nice dark blue dress lying next to her. She attempted to stand up but whimpered when she felt a pain down in her womanly regions… and then she remembered.

She covered her small face and started to sob, remembering the cruel faces of those two men. She jumped when a soft hand wiped her brown hair out of her face. Lillian uncovered her face and saw Toby sitting carefully next to her. She cringed away from his touch. If he hadn't kicked her out, none of this would've happened. She wouldn't be covered in her own blood… she wouldn't be in pain… she wouldn't have been left with the horrible memories…

"I'm sorry Lillian," Toby said, his voice relaxing her trembling frame slightly. "What I did was out of order… and if I hadn't of done it – none of this would've happened." He frowned looking down at the wooden floor boards. "I didn't think you'd be silly enough to actually wander off with two strangers, I assumed you were smarter than that." He smiled slightly, looking at her.

She avoided his eyes and looked down at her hands. "Well you assumed wrong." She muttered sharply.

Toby frowned and nodded. "Yes I did. And because of that you got hurt. I'm so sorry."

They were both silent for a few minutes before Lillian looked up. "I heard you were running a bath?"

Toby looked up and smiled. "Yes, it was for you." He got up from the bed and held his hand out to help her up. She took his warm hand and walked toward the bathroom, the pain now numbing. "Take as long as you like Lillian, I'll put some soup on or something." Toby muttered, turning to leave her at the bathroom door.

"Toby?" Lillian called. He stopped and turned back around. "You can call me Lilly… everybody else does." She smiled softly and walked in the bathroom, leaving Toby standing in the hallway with butterflies in his stomach.

**!!!**

**A/N: **I had to stop there ): but I promise the next chapter will be out soon!!

I think Toby's starting to fall for her... what do you guys think? (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters situated with Sweeney Todd ): I only own Lilly (:

**!!!  
Chapter Four  
!!!**

Toby sat waiting in the shop for 'Lilly' to come down for dinner. He still had butterflies in his stomach from when she had smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and poured some soup into two bowls. '_So much for not caring._' He thought as he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked outside and at the rain that still fell heavily from the sky.

Lilly walked into the shop in the blue dress Toby had left out for her. She sat down at the closest table to her and waited for her dinner, her soft blue eyes never leaving Toby's form. She blushed slightly as he turned and caught her staring.

Toby placed the hot bowl of soup in front of her and went to get her a glass of water and a spoon. He sat across from her, watching her eat. There was nothing really ladylike about the way she ate; the way she just kept spooning it in, not caring when the soup started to dribble down her chin.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, reaching for a handkerchief in his pocket. Her eyes widened a bit when he gently lifted her chin up and wiped the soup off, but she smiled when she saw how soft his eyes were.

'_My God, look at her eye._' Toby thought in disgust as he stared at the rather large bruise forming around her right eye.

"Sorry, I'm being rude – I'm eating like a pig." Lilly smiled softly, blushing.

Toby chuckled, shaking his head. "No you're not. I like a girl with a good appetite." Lilly giggled and looked away. Toby, realizing what he had just said, bent his head down and attempted to cover the faint blush of pink covering his rough cheeks.

"It's just that I haven't eaten in a while." Lilly admitted, finishing up her soup.

He frowned and looked at her curiously. "Why not?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down as she spoke. "My father," She whispered. "I was never his favorite, he always chose my younger sister to me. He would always look at me with disgust and turn his nose up whenever he saw me. Anytime I stepped out of line…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was now choking back tears.

Toby listened quietly and when he saw the tears spill silently from her eyes, his hand reached out automatically to comfort her. And then he remembered something… when she first came to the house, when she was in the bath, the bruises covering her body… and now she had more from that bastard who raped her.

"Lilly, did he hit you? Your father," He muttered, his hand holding hers on the table.

"Hit me… kick me… anything." She whispered looking up into his eyes. He felt sorry for her; he knew what it was like to be abused. They stared at each other for a few moments before Toby sighed and stood up.

"It's getting late – you need some rest. You can sleep in the bedroom. You know where it is." He took the plates up to the sink to wash them, leaving a confused and blushing girl behind him. She nodded and made her way to the stairs.

"Ugh, don't be silly girl. He'll never fall for a runaway like you." Lilly muttered harshly to herself before climbing up the stairs to get ready for bed.

**!!!**

Toby stood by the shop windows, looking out at the dark streets. He was furious. His fists were clenched behind his back and his eyes were dark and cold as he glared at passing strangers. How dare people treat her like that? And her own father! Toby felt his possessive side take over and he mentally made a note; kill any bastard that hurts her.

His eyes widened slightly as he just realized what he'd thought. He really was turning into the barber before him.

'_Well you could just kill her father and the two blokes that raped her…_" His inner thoughts suggested. He nodded slightly as his eyes darkened more. He imagined what it would be like to feel his razor slice through their throats, spilling their dirty blood onto his hands.

"Toby?" A soft voice called from the parlor, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned and saw Lilly standing awkwardly by the doorframe, playing with her hands in front of her.

"What is it Lilly?" He asked walking over to her.

"Um, I can't sleep." She blushed slightly. "Could you… could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Toby smiled slightly and agreed. The rest of the night he sat on the edge of his bed, holding Lilly's cold hands. Anytime she would stir or whimper, he'd caress her face and mutter soothing words. It had just gone 1am when Toby lied down next to her and fell asleep.

**!!!**

Lilly woke up and gasped as she saw Toby resting next to her, her heart fluttered at how close he was. She didn't want to disturb him so she lied very still, staring at his peaceful face. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open, frightening the life out of her. He smirked when she looked away blushing. '_She blushes a lot._' He realized in his head, smiling at how much he liked it.

"Would you like to go for a walk today?" Toby asked softly, watching her face.

"If you wouldn't mind… it would be nice to get some fresh air." She smiled looking back at him. Toby left her to change and she looked in the wardrobe. '_I wonder why he has so many dresses in here…_' She wondered, grabbing a scarlet one and quickly changing into it. She met Toby in the shop, standing by the door and looking out onto the streets.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. He held his arm out in a gentlemanly manner and guided her out the shop, pausing to lock the door. They walked together through the large crowd of the market, occasionally sharing a few words on the weather and different stalls as they passed. People stared at Lilly, raising an eyebrow at the bruises and the black eye but looked away when Toby shot them a cold glare.

The pair had just passed a fruit and vegetable stall when Lilly froze and gripped Toby's arm tighter. He turned to look at her questionably but frowned when he saw utter fear in her eyes.

"Lilly?"

"It's them Toby…" She whispered faintly, staring into the crowd.

"Who?" And then Toby spotted them. The tall one was admiring some jewelry at a stall close by and the small chubby one was talking to some other men. His hand flickered toward the two razors hanging in his belt, the only thing stopping him from running up to them and slitting their throats there and then, was the small frightened girl on his arm.

"It's alright Lilly, they won't come anywhere near you." Toby said his voice tight and controlled. She cowered closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, hiding her face in his jacket. "How about you go in there and buy yourself something nice, I have something I need to do." He gestured to a shop near buy, displaying pretty dresses in the shop window.

"But-"

"Go." Toby pushed her to the shop after passing her some money. Once he was sure she was safe inside the shop he walked towards the men.

"Excuse me, good sirs," Toby plastered a fake smile on his face and bowed slightly. The tall one looked up and nodded his head. "I was just passing by and I couldn't help but notice the stubbles upon your cheeks…" He trailed off, the tall one paying more attention to him now.

"And?" The tall one enquired rudely.

"Well sir, I happen to be a barber." Toby grinned. "I could give you my services for half price,"

"Half price you say?" The chubby one interrupted. Toby nodded and gestured to the razors on his belt. "Your name is?" The chubby one asked, holding out his hand.

Toby wondered what his last name should be; Toby Ragg, Toby Lovett or Toby Todd… He shook the other men's hands roughly and said, "I'm Toby Todd sir."

"Ahh Todd, so you are a son of Sweeney Todd I presume?" The tall one asked.

"An adopted son." Toby replied stiffly.

"I'm Bert Cole," The small one said. "And this is Jeremy Belt." He pointed over his shoulder to the tall one. "Are your services as good as Mr. Todds? We were watching as he won that competition with that Italian."

"Oh believe me Mr. Cole; my services are ten times better than Mr. Todd's." Toby smirked. "When should I expect your wonderful company at my barber shop?"

"Tonight." Bert said, grinning. "And that is the barber shop above the old meat pie emporium?"

Toby nodded and then looked expectantly at Jeremy.

"Unfortunately I'm busy tonight, so perhaps first thing tomorrow morning?"

"You are welcome any time." Toby bowed again and backed off, leaving the two men grinning. Toby melted in the crowd, walking towards the dress shop which Lilly was in. Tonight would be revenge.

**A/N:** Please review… (: What do we think so far? I suppose you can guess what's gonna happen next (;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner! I finally found a way round my writer's block to finish the chapter :) I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay once again. And as always, please drop in a review of what you thought!

**Warning:** Kind of gorey in this. Blood and our lovely Toby being a blood craving maniac :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone apart from Miss Lily.

**Chapter Five**

Toby had returned from the market with Lily a few hours ago and he was completely buzzing. He was sitting in the parlour, Lily opposite him, reading her book. Toby glanced yet again at the clock mounted upon the wall and smirked. "Well Lily, I think it's time for bed." Lily looked up and nodded. "You've had a long, tiring day and you should get some rest."

She smiled and got up, heading for the stairs. She turned and looked at Toby. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. Toby was, quite frankly, shocked that she wanted him to sleep next to her again. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I just have to clear up a few things in the shop and then I'll be in." She nodded and made her way to the bedroom. Toby walked out and up to his shop preparing for his late customer. He was in the middle of polishing his razors when the door opened. He looked at the reflection in the window, expecting to see Bert's large form in the doorway but was annoyed to see Lily there instead.

"Lily, I thought I asked you to go to bed." Toby growled from the window, turning back to glance at her with dark eyes.

Lily froze for a moment, struggling for words. She'd never seen his eyes so dark... so menacing. "I'm not a child Toby." She muttered, looking down and trying not to display her hurt. "I _was_ coming in to say goodnight, but if I'm such a nuisance to you; I'll just leave." She looked back at Toby once more before turning and walking out of the room.

_Did you have to be so harsh?_ His inner voice questioned.

Toby began to walk out of the shop and down the steep stairs when he saw Lily in the Pie Shop. She was sitting at a table, head in her hands. She shook her head and got up, heading for the parlour. Guilt twisted his stomach when he saw her blotched cheeks and red eyes.

_You made her cry. _"Shit." He muttered as he watched her turn the lights down and walk out of sight. He was about to run into the pie shop and beg for her forgiveness when a deep voice greeted him.

"Good evening Mr. Todd." God did Toby hate it when people called him that. He turned and spotted Bert standing at the foot of the stairs. He plastered on a fake smile and bowed slightly.

"Mr Cole, an absolute pleasure to see you again." Bert grinned and started walking up the stairs.

"Let's make this a quick one if you don't mind. I have urgent business to attend to." Bert muttered, sweeping past Toby.

"Oh believe me Mr Cole, it will be the quickest, most closest shave you have ever had." Toby muttered darkly, following him into the Barber shop. Bert stripped off his jacket and threw it onto the chest before seating himself in the chair, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and loosening his tie.

Toby walked behind him and clasped a razor softly. He flicked it open and just stared at the beautifully clean silver. _'No one wonder Mr Todd would look at these all day,'_ He thought. _'They're absolutely mesmerizing.'_

He whipped up some lather and smoothly wiped it over Bert's face, smirking at how relaxed the man was in the chair. Bert quietly started to hum under his breath and Toby soon joined, finishing up the lathering. He took a steady breath and placed the small tub back on the table, reaching for his razor.

"Do you do it a lot?" Toby murmured, letting anger bubble into his voice. Bert stopped humming and thought for a moment.

"Do what?"

Toby let out a dark chuckle. "Rape innocent young women." Bert looked up into Toby's face startled. And then fear flickered through his eyes. Toby smirked and placed the blade softly against Bert's throat savouring the moment. He innocently swiped the blade across his skin, cutting the stubborn hairs that lay in his way. Bert let out a relieved sigh and chuckled nervously.

"Come now Mr Todd," Toby clutched the razor tighter. "Every man has there flaws. Every man is entitled to have fun, right?" Bert looked hopefully at Toby who smirked in response.

"I believe you're right there Mr Cole. Indeed every man is entitled to their _fun_." Toby emphasized the word and stared smugly down at the man before him. "I believe it's my turn to have _fun_ now, am I right, sir?"

Bert swallowed nervously and shrugged slightly. Toby sneered before landing a right hook across the man's face. No need for a razor at this point in time.

"The lady you happened to have 'fun' with happens to be _very_ dear to me." Toby growled, grabbing the man's shirt and throwing him onto the dusty floor. "You and your 'friend' hurt her in a way that is _unforgivable_ in my books." Toby allowed himself a hard kick in Bert's ribs, enjoyably snapping a few. Bert coughed and spluttered on the ground, attempting to drag himself away from the advancing man. "You _broke_ her. And do you know what the price of breaking something of mine is?" Toby let the question hang in the air for a few minutes, still stalking towards his prey. He kneeled next to Bert and allowed himself one last malicious smirk. "Death." Toby answered, swiping the razor out of his pocket and slashing Bert's throat.

He considered himself lucky that he moved out of the way before the blood spurted out. Blood's damn hard to get out of clothing. After cleaning his razor, Toby hoisted the body and sat him limply in the chair. He admired his work for some before stepping on the lever and watching the body fall down to the bakehouse. A gratifying crack echoed through the room below and Toby let out a content sigh. He sat in his barber chair for a few moments, calming his breathing, allowing the adrenaline to pound through his blood.

**!**

Lily had been awake ever since Toby 'sent her to bed'. Not because she was still upset about the cold way he spoke to her but because she kept hearing bangs and thuds from the barber shop above her. She had debated whether to go and check if Toby was alright, but she wasn't up for being glared at again. She rolled over and sighed, burying herself deeper in the blankets when she heard the shop door open and bang shut. _God, what if he's still angry?_

She stayed perfectly still as her bedroom door opened slowly.

"Lily?" Toby called softly. She stuck her head up and out of the blankets to look at him. "Did I wake you?" She shook her head, not taking her eyes away from his form. He walked in and walked around her side of the bed. She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. "I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier. There was no need for it."

Lily smiled and shrugged. "It's alright. What was wrong?"

He tensed at her question and looked down. When he looked back up Lily was shocked to see some strong emotion in his eyes she couldn't understand. He looked... possessive. He reached out his hand and gently placed it on her cheek, stroking her soft pale skin. "Nothing you should be concerned about." And with that he left the room, leaving a warm feeling on Lily's right cheek. She blushed as she touched her skin where Toby's hand had once been.

**!**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Toby opened up the shop and waited eagerly for his next prey. He paced and paced, time ticking by at a deadly slow sped. At last he heard heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs and to the barbershop.

"Mr Belt," Toby greeted, bowing.

"Mr Todd." He replied, slightly nodding his head. Toby reached out and took his coat off, hanging it on a coat stand by the door. He'd found it in a cupboard down stairs collecting dust. He figured he could put it to good use in the barbershop. Jeremy Belt made himself comfortable in the barber chair while Toby snickered. Toby started mixing up the lather while his 'customer' hummed quietly to himself. He wiped it smoothly over Belt's face, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

He bent down, razor at the ready when a smell shocked him. He was shocked to realize that Jeremy still smelt of Lily; her scent all over him. Toby stiffened a growl, and started to shave the man's stumble, perhaps a little too roughly.

"Interesting scent you are wearing, sir." Toby could barely keep the anger out of his voice. Jeremy grinned.

"Nice isn't it? Off of a girl I met last night." Jeremy pronounced proudly.

"Is that so?" Toby faked a pleased voice and tried to cool down some by looking out the window and taking deep breaths.

"Mmm," Jeremy murmured. "Precious little thing she was." Toby returned to his task of shaving, his shaking out of fury. "Ow, Christ man – watch what you're doing!" Jeremy said rather loudly as Toby sliced his skin. Toby smirked before apologising. He watched the small amount of blood slide down his cheek and he couldn't take anymore. He was hungry for revenge. He wanted to see more of his blood. Everywhere.

"So the woman from last night, you seeing her again?"

"Hopefully." Jeremy grinned again.

"Well stop hoping now." Toby growled and Belt's eyes immediately snapped open.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"That woman that you met, that woman you _hurt_, that woman you _raped_ – belongs to me. I made a vow that if anyone, and I mean _anyone_, hurt her – I will not sleep, I will not eat nor drink, until I find that man and make him wish he was _never born_." Toby's whole form was now shaking from rage. Jeremy swallowed and was about to respond when Toby stabbed the razor into the side of Jeremy's neck, enjoying the blood splatter over him and his clothes. Belt coughed in the chair, blood dripping from his mouth.

Toby repeated his actions everywhere on his victim, wherever he could reach, he stabbed. Finally he felt sated and sliced the man's throat finishing his work. A soft gasp and the sound of a tray clattering to the ground brought him out of his bloodied world.

_Lily_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay so this was originally going to be a light and happy, not to mention incredibly sappy, story. But now I'm thinking it through, darker stuff might be fun so yeah. If you don't like dark stuff (which is highly unlikely seeing as you're in the Sweeney Todd section) then don't read on. For those of you who would like to see how this goes - let's do this. Now it's not going to be full on darkness in this chapter but the next few ones after this will be.

**Disclaimer:** We know the drill soldiers. I do not own anything apart from my dear Lily.

**Chapter Six.**

They each looked at each other. Cold brown eyes meeting shocked blue ones. The fragile girl slipped to the tea soated floor, her mouth ajar and eyes never leaving the corpse. The barber was frozen to the very core. His sleeve was warm from fresh blood and the razor clattered to the ground before he soon fell after it.

Toby's heart was racing; adreneline pounding throughout his system. He steadied his breaths and stared at Lily, waiting for a sound... waiting for a scream. He wondered how far he would have to chase her before someone noticed or even gave a damn that he was covered in blood. But that never came - only a cold, tense silence.

Lily glanced at Toby before gently hoisting herself up onto her feet. She moved slowly over to him, holding her hands in front of her showing him no danger. He looked up at her, his eyes lost in a sea of blue. She bent down in front of him and wiped away a drop of blood under his right eye. Her fingers lingered on his cheek for a moment before moving down to grasp his hand. The warmth startled him.

"Toby…?" She asked softly, her eyes searching his face. "It's okay… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere – you can trust me."

Toby came back to reality and almost scoffed at her comment. Sure she's not going anywhere _now, _but when he closes his eyes she'll run. No, no he can't let that happen. Not now. Not after he'd started to _feel_ again. His hand gripped tighter around hers and pulled her to him, enclosing her in a hard hug. He glared at the ajar door and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

He didn't realize what he was saying until it was said. "You're not going anywhere Lillian."

She shivered at his words and nodded mutely, half returning the hug. "You can trust me Toby."

"People say that a lot and it tends to be those people who betray you most." He muttered stiffly, releasing her and pushing her away. He rose up and quickly shut the door, bolting it securely. He turned and faced the corpse, running a bloodied finger down its cold cheek and throat.

"Um, what are we going to do about... t-that?" Lily soflty pointed towards the body. Toby smirked and pressed the lever on the floor, watching the body go down into the basement. Lily gasped and stared at the contraption, awaiting an explanation. An extremely detailed explanation.

"Todd's creation." He muttered, his dark eyes flickering to hers. She was going to ask who exactly Todd was, but her mind told her better.

She stared at Toby for a long while before a single tear fell down her cheek at the look of pure menace in Toby's eyes. He certainly wasn't… himself right now. Toby, the true Toby, was kind, soft – a pure gentleman… this Toby was cold, sadistic and full of hatred. It rocked her to the very core. "Help me clean up." He demanded, turning away from the hurt in her eyes. He was on too much of a high right now – he was enjoying it. He loved the rush of blood he got, he loved the fast pounding of his heart, he loved the bloodied razor now sitting next to Lily on the dusty floor. This was all wrong.

He walked over to a small set of drawers and pulled out a fresh shirt. Lily averted her eyes as he stripped half naked, gently biting her bottom lip. Toby smirked and pulled the shirt on, leaving the front open. "What's wrong Lily?" He teased, holding a hand out to her.

"N-nothing." She muttered, keeping her eyes to the floor as he pulled her up and led her downstairs after unlocking the door. He chuckled and paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning to look her straight in the eyes. He would regret this later.

"Now you listen to me Lillian – you go inside, fetch a bucket of water and a heap of towels from the bathroom and _come straight back to me_." Her mouth fell slightly open at his tone and her eyes watered again. "Am I understood?"

A wave of confidence flowed through the young girl and she ground her teeth together. "I'll tell you again Toby – I am _not_ a child." She growled and with that, turned and walked inside the shop. Toby raised an eyebrow and felt something surge inside him at her tone. _'Little brat needs to be taught a lesson.'_ He shook the dark thought from his head and leant against the railing of the staircase, catching two older ladies gawking at him from across the street. He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt together, doing up a few buttons to hide his torso from perverted eyes.

Lily returned a few moments later with a bucket full of steaming water and towels and followed him back up to the bloodied mess in the barber shop. They each went to work quietly, Lily cleaning up broken pieces of china and tea by the door, Toby attending to the blood.

"When I'm working, you'll sit up here with me. At meal times, we'll go down to the shop together to eat. You're not to leave your room at night. I'll be locking it for precaution." Anger pulsed through the young girl and she squeezed her little hand into a fist. "Okay, Lily?"

She scoffed and gave him a fleeting look. "Okay? What part of this is okay? I'm being treated as a prisoner! I'm a human being Toby - I deserve to be treated equally!"

"It's for your own sake." He muttered, casting her a glare. He wiped up the last spot of blood and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to drag you into this. I didn't.. mean to. I mean, for you to see. I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon."

"Oh believe me, that'll be the last time I ever bring you breakfast." She grumbled, throwing her dirtied rag into the bucket and wringing it dry.

"What was it anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"My breakfast," He muttered while leaning against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips. "What was it?"

"Pancakes. With strawberries. I thought it might be a nice surprise."

A genuine smile graced Toby's lips, causing Lily to smile slightly back. "Not that I got to taste them, but thank you. It was... very sweet. Of you." He finished awkwardly. He'd never really had that kind of treatment. Of course back when he was a child Mrs Lovett had surprised him with a few concoctions, but it's been years. he wasn't sure how to approach the... situation.

Lily nodded and grabbed all the towels, turning to Toby for further instruction. He nodded his head towards the barber chair and she walked uneasily up to it. Toby walked up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Just step on it. Not too hard though." He whispered. She raised her foot slowly and carefully stepped onto. The chair flung back, the trapdoor falling open. Lily looked over the edge curiously and came across _two_ dead bodies.

"Toby, there's-"

"Shhh," He quickly calmed her panic and placed a finger over her lips. "Please. Just... not now." He was slowly coming back; the high of his recent murder slowly wearing off. He was starting to realise just how serious the situation is now - for them both. He felt the panic rise up in him and tears threatened to fall from his empty brown eyes. Lily, sensing a change in the atmosphere, looked up into his face. She quickly dropped the towels in the shaft behind her, closing the trapdoor and sitting Toby in the now upright seat. She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees, rubbing the soothingly.

Lily was at a loss for words. How do you comfort a confused, hurt murderer? "Hey," She muttered softly, placing her hand on his cheek and bringing his face up her bright eyes locked with his. "Now you listen to me Toby, everything _will_ be alright."

He stared at her; her eyes were soft, earnest. It was clearly obvious she didn't want to go anywhere. "Why are you still here?" His voice was quiet and strangled.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I truly don't know. My mind's telling me to run and never come back, but I... I feel like if I did, I'd never feel... what I feel... when I'm with you... ever again." She finished quietly, looking down at her lap.

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry about the delay :| I honestly lost all of my buzz for writing but I hope I've slowly gotten it back? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I've finally figured out what I'm going to do and there is promised throat slitting later!

So please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! :) please read and review; I'd like to hear your thoughts on this so far?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but Lily.

**Chapter Seven**

**Lily POV**

He'd get hung if they ever found out. I couldn't let that happen. Of course I was petrified of what he had done; I wanted to run and never come back to London again - but there was something in his dark eyes... he was lost. And lonely. I couldn't abandon him when he needed someone the most. So I put on a brave smile, ignored the blood, and helped him.

I wanted to know about who he is - he mentioned a name, but not a story. The person who he spoke of clearly angered him, I didn't want to say anything in case he snapped, but now I'm curious.

It'd been two weeks since I walked in on him killing my attacker. He hadn't said anything related to it; it was like he had completely forgotten about it. But I knew he thought about it. He spaced out at meal times, and when he was shaving customers. He would just stare blankly at the floor then jump when someone spoke. He refused to sleep next to me at nights now, he slept out in the parlour.

As for the bodies, I didn't know what he done with them. "That's not for you to worry about Lily." He had said.

He had started to leave me alone in the shop now - the shop door locked of course. I spent the days alone snooping around. I know I should respect his privacy, but it was clear he wasn't going to talk to me. So far there was nothing.

So now I sat reading in the parlour, the fire crackling away.

"Lily?"

"In here." I called out. Toby came through the doorway and cracked a smile when he saw me.

"I've got you a gift."

I raised an eyebrow and put my book down. This was starting to be a regular thing for him, he would bring something home every few days or so. It was like he was trying to make it up to me for keeping me locked away.

"Close your eyes." He said, coming to squat in front of me. I did as I was told and something was placed into my awaiting hands. "Open," He whispered. I opened my eyes and found a beautiful set of pearl earrings.

"Toby really, this is too mu-"

"Shh," He smiled gently and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "They weren't that expensive."

**.!.**

It was a small photo. A man, warm eyes looking at the camera, craddling a small baby softly in his arms. I didn't know who he was, but he was rather good looking. The next photo I found was of the man standing proudly next to a woman, who I assumed to be his wife. She was beautiful. I ran my fingers gently over the photographs and wondered what relation Toby had to him. His mother and father? I didn't think so - there was absolutely no relation whatsoever. I tucked them away into my pockets and decided to get started on dinner.

After Toby finished up at six o'clock, he came down and sat in the shop, watching me cook. He occassionally comment on something; the weather, my dress, the book I had been reading and start a small conversation.

I placed the meal in front of him and went to get my own. We ate in silence; I was mostly staring outside watching the rain fall from the sky.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"I drew a little." I said, looking down at my food. "Finished my book, fixed my dress. And I cleaned the parlour."

He nodded and watched me. "Please don't be upset with me. I don't like locking you away, I just have to be sure you won't run away on me. I especially don't want the law to come."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I'm in your debt for letting me stay here."

He pressed his lips together and started eating again. I was suddenly very aware of the two photos in my pocket. Would he be angry at me? He wouldn't like the idea of me looking through his things - I know that much. I decided against the idea of asking him and settled for just putting them back where I found them. He would tell me in his own time, and besides, it was his choice whether he wanted to tell me or not. I would respect his space.

I gathered our dishes and set them onto the counter.

"That was amazing Lily." Toby smiled. "You're quite the cook, aren't you?"

I blushed a little and looked down. "My Grandma taught me a lot of cooking."

He came up and rolled up his sleeves. I looked at him questioningly and he grinned. "I want to help you."

After we cleaned everything away, Toby's curious gaze settled on my pocket.

"What's in your pocket?"

I looked down and realized a corner of a photo was poking out. "Oh, it's nothing." I said quickly, tucking it back away in my pocket.

"Oh come on Lily, let me see." He smiled and reached for my pocket.

"No Toby, really - it's nothing." I moved quickly away from him and ran behind the counter. He laughed and chased me.

"I'll get it Lily," He warned, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He grabbed my waist and brought me back against him. His hands tickled my sides and I squirmed in his grasp, giggling away. His hand ducked into my pocket and retrieved the photos.

"No Toby!" I turned to him and immediately fell silent. His eyes had frozen over, the happy grin gone from his face. The shadows came back on his face as he looked between the two photos.

"Where did you get these?" He asked quietly. His voice was strained, barely audible. I tried to answer but my voice failed me. "Where did you get these?" He yelled. I jumped and started moving back.

"I-I found them." He began to advance on me, backing me into the wall.

"Where!"

"I-in the parlour. They were in a drawer."

"Lily," He growled, his face now inches from mine. "Do you have more of these? Were there any other photos of _him_?" His voice was low, controlled. I could hear his anger bubbling under the surface.

"N-not that I could see. These were the only ones."

"Never look through my things again. Do you hear me?"

"Y-ye-"

"Do you hear me?" I jumped when he fist collided with the wall next to my head and began to cry. I could see his hand twitching for his belt.

"Yes!" I sobbed. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the parlour. "Toby, I'm so sorry - I wasn't going to say anything! I swear! I was just going to put them back where I found them." He ignored me and dragged me up the stairs. I tripped on a step, only to be harshly picked up again. "Toby you're hurting me!" I sobbed loudly, tears running down my face.

He opened my bedroom door and threw me in. He turned and shut the door, the lock sounding incredibly loud to my ears. "Toby I'm so sorry." I said, hoping he would hear me.

**No POV.**

Toby leant back against the door, her sobs racking his very core. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his hair tightly. Sliding down the door, he allowed a few tears to escape his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is favoriting/alerting this story and thanks heaps to the people who are reviewing! You guys are awesome! :) so I suddenly got this urge to write and I'm updating fics left, right and center which I think is amazing and needs to happen more! :) but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm starting to define the relationship between the two of them and I hope you approve of the direction I'm pointing them both in :) so enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Noo I don't own anything Sweeney Todd, I only own Lillian.

**xx**  
**Chapter Eight**

_Lily POV_

I didn't dare go anywhere near the door. Didn't call out to Toby, didn't pound on the small window for help... I just sat on the bed, staring at the wall. I had stopped crying a while ago and was left with an awful headache - the crying was getting me nowhere. I figured I would just wait, wait until he was ready to look at me. It was quite obvious he held no affection for the man in the photographs, so who was he?

It slowly occured to me that Toby had a bigger back story than I had originally thought. I didn't know if I was entirely up for it if I was completely honest with myself.

I found myself wanting to leave London. Go home, admit I was wrong to run away and go back to my own life. I thought I would be strong enough to handle this, to help Toby move on. I was so very clearly wrong.

I had no oppotunity to leave. Toby wasn't going to open the door any time soon, he definitely wouldn't let me go outside alone and I simply would not be able to fight him off if I were to try and forcibly leave. I was stuck here.

A small part of me was curious though, and I was willing to bet that part of me will eventually get me killed one day. Curiosity killed the cat.

The door unlocking suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts and I took a breath, readying myself for whatever was to come. I would die with dignity and look him square in the eye, if given the slightest chance - I would run. Run as fast as I could out of this place. Toby soon walked in and shut the door firmly behind him, not bothering to lock it - a plus.

"Please don't be scared," He muttered. "I'm not here to hurt you."

He walked closer, sitting himself on the edge of the bed he angled his body towards me. His eyes caught sight of the bruises forming on my arms and he winced. "I'm so sorry Lily," He whispered. "I didn't mean-" He struggled for words. "I never meant to hurt you. I swear."

I kept my eyes down on my fingers playing with the hem of my dress. I mentally kicked myself for wanting to embrace him, telling him it would be okay. He's a murderer for Christ sake! Where was my common sense?

"You can't even look at me." He muttered. He cursed under his breath and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees with his face covered by his hands. He angrily got up and started pacing. "I was never like this you know - shallow and unfeeling. I have never, ever laid a hand on a lady in a hurtful manner. Ever! But, he- he just brings it out of me! I see his face and immediately see red! He ruined me!" As Toby was venting, Lily's eyes ever so casually kept glancing at the unguarded door. "The only reason he kept me alive was because of her, she loved me. And I loved her. But what did he do? Threw her in the fucking oven that's what! I was only young!"

This caught her attention. In the oven? And he'd watched? That would be enough to make him how he is, but there was more. This man he spoke of sounded pyschotic.

He stopped pacing in front of the window and gazed up at the sky with hurt eyes. "She was so kind." He whispered, reaching a hand out to touch the cool glass with his fingertips.

He seemed to be in a trance, staring at the clouds so I took my chance. I launched myself off of the bed and wrenched open the door. I heard Toby call after me angrily yet I kept going. _'Ditch your damn feelings girl and run!'_ I hiked up my dress with my hands and descended the stairs as quickly and safely as I could. The fact that I was barefoot helped rather considerably. I turned and saw Toby took them 3 at a time, his hands on the thin walls next to him to steady himself.

"Lily!" He shouted.

I didn't stop. I dashed through the parlour, spilling over the small table beside the sofa to give me more time. He simply jumped over it. I ran through the pie shop and got to the door. I tried to open it and struggled, realizing it was locked. I pounded on the glass, desperate for help. But the few people that were running home in the rain didn't look twice.

Hands grabbed me away from the door and I was spun to land back flat against the counter. My breaths came in quick gasps as I tried to calm down. He was utterly furious. He was grinding his teeth together, jaw clenched tight. His lips were pressed tightly together and his eyebrows were knitted together. Fear finally crawled into me but I didn't dare show it. He held my wrists in either hand next to my head while he glared at me, trying to gain his control.

"Wrong move Lillian," He ground out. He leant forward so that his lips were at my ear. If I wasn't so scared I'd be embarassed that his body was practically laying on mine. "Don't _ever_ try to run again. You'll regret it." He whispered.

"Oh? How so?" I spat out, trying to wiggle out of his tight hold. He only gripped my arms harder.

"Lily if you know what's good for you, you'll stop."

I finally ceased my movements and turned my head to the side, looking angrily out the shop windows. I was so close to freedom.

"If I let you go, can I trust you not to break a window and hurt yourself trying to escape?" He asked quietly, anger still laced in his voice.

I sighed in fury and spat, "Yes Toby."

His nose moved across my cheek until it was softly toching mine, our lips centimetres apart. "I'm sorry Lily but I can't let you leave yet." He muttered, eyes locking with mine. His warm breath fanned over my face and my heart started beating uneasily. Slight excitement filled me when I realized that just a slight upward tilt of my head and we would be kissing.

"I know." I whispered back. "It was worth a try I guess."

He half smirked before roughly planting his lips on mine. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting after what had just occured. His lips were hard against mine, seeking any type of acceptance. Body reacting automatically much to my mind's dismay, I immediately relaxed and slightly kissed back, unsure of what to do. He was the first man that had ever touched me in such a way. Before I knew it his body was off mine and walking towards the parlour.

"I suppose I'd better clean up." He said, throwing a devillish smirk over his shoulder.

My cheeks flushed and I stood, a hand immediately going to my chest to slow my heartbeat. I sunk to the floor and tried to breathe normally. It was wrong. Being so intimate with the man that would kill me without batting a eye but I felt that I wanted it to be wrong. If anyone found out his secret, he'd be wanted by the law. It seemed so exciting, so enthrilling to be involved with a wanted criminal. Other women were stuck with boring lives whereas I, was dealing with a murderer and _enjoying it_.

Suddenly something in me knew he wouldn't kill me, as much as I pushed his buttons, he wouldn't crack at me. He wouldn't go that far.

I got a new wave of courage and grinned. Running from him had been so frightening - adrenaline was still pulsing through me and I wanted more.

**xx**

Soooo? :) please drop in a review and let me know what you think :) the next chapter will hopefully be up soon! x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the gaps between updates! I really am trying to juggle everything, it's just not working out in my favor :) lol. But I hope you like this chapter :)

Thank you to silvermist1116 & IamSiriuslyPadfoot for your reviews on the before chapter! I really appreciate it :)

**HELP!** Okay so looking at this story, I decided it needed a cover. I was wondering how you saw Toby - who do you visualise when reading through the chapters? PM me or just add it in a review - I'll do some research and such on everyone's suggestions and make a decsision! When I come to think of Toby I get too many ideas and my brain sizzles ;) I'd really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than Lily.

**Chapter Nine**

Lily scraped the fork harshly against the plate and shifted a few vegetables around before eating. Her eyes were glued to the glass of water in front of her, all traces of the man seated in front of her close to forgotten.

Toby chewed his food slowly, studying each emotion that flickered across her face. It was a friday night and with business being strong the past few days, he decided to eat out. At first, he wasn't going to take her. She could scream, cause a fuss, claim unwanted attention... but after her solid begging for an hour, he had caved. Agreeing to a simple meal in a restaurant close to the shop for an easy getaway if she did decide to start anything.

So far, she hadn't said anything at all other than the few words to order.

He placed his fork down and clutched his hands together, elbows resting comfortably on the table. He brushed a finger across his bottom lip and smirked. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Her eyes flicked up to meet his and she shrugged slightly. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

He rolled his eyes and picked up his fork again, shaking his head. "What's wrong with you women?" He growled quietly.

She narrowed her eyes and threw her fork down. "I'm sorry for any inconvienience I burden you with Toby, but if I recall _I'm_ the one who gets tied up every damn day, _I'm_ the one who has to sit and watch you shave an endless amount of men while gagged with a bloody handkercheif, _I'm_ the one who has to stay inside - you do it all! And there's something wrong with women?" She scoffed, turning her head to glare out the window.

"Oh thank God! I've been waiting for you to get that off your chest for days now." He smirked, propping his feet up on a spare stool.

"I don't understand why you can't trust me! Believe me Toby if I didn't want to be here, I would've tried many times to leave."

"I have certain trust issues."

"Clearly." They sat in silence for a few minutes before she got the courage to ask. "It's because of that man in the photograph, isn't it?"

She kept a close eye on his reaction; he visably tensed, hands automatically clenching, a shadow darkening his sharp features. He ground his teeth together and moved his head toward each shoulder effectively cracking his neck. She winced at each sound but sat in silence, waiting in patience.

"That's none of your business."

"But Toby- "

"Enough Lily."

"Please just let me in!"

"I said enough!" He shouted angrily. Thankfully the looks from other customers didn't linger on him. She flinched back and let her eyes fall to the table, her shoulders slouching in defeat. "Get up, we're leaving." He growled, pushing himself up and chucking some money on the table. She didn't move from her spot, silent tears pricking her eyes.

"Lily," He warned and when she didn't move a muscle yet again, he snapped. Reaching out a hand, his fingers clasped around her arm and he dragged her roughly to her feet. "I said get up." He muttered dangerously in her ear.

His hand didn't move as they walked out, Lily not daring to look up from the stone pathways. When they arrived back at the shop, Toby pushed her through the doorway before turning to close and lock the door behind him.

"Why do you do it?" He yelled, turning on her.

"Do what?" She whispered, backing away from him slightly.

"Test me! Continually push me until I snap! Why?"

"I don't do it on purpose!"

"Certainly seems like it."

"I know nothing about you Toby! I'm living with a stranger! I don't even know your last name for Christ sake! You kill two people without even batting a eyelid, you get defensive whenever your past comes into the conversation and you have some serious trust issues and I'm left wondering _why_!"

"They're not the first people I've killed Lily - you get used to it after a while." He growled. He froze at her quiet gasp and inwardly cringed. "Shit." He kicked a close table in anger, causing some of the wood to crack and lift up under the sudden pressure. His eyes fell back on Lily and he moved forward, grabbing her quickly before she could move an inch away. "No more talking." He growled, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her through the parlour and up the stairs. He ignored her screams and pleads to talk and settled for throwing her on the bed and leaving the room before he could do anything drastic. He locked the door and swiftly flew down the stairs before he heard her begging and sobs.

He let himself fall back into a chair and settled down, his eyes staring through the unlit fire. He pushed away the thoughts coming into his mind and let his head fall onto the back of the chair.

_"You're no different from me, lad."_

"Yes I am."

_"You're right - I would never harm a lady like you've done."_

"It was an accident."

_"You're worse than me, lad."_

Toby squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push away his own personal ghost planted in his mind. Every day, he would hear it. Hear the damn barber's voice. Taunting him, laughing at him, haunting him of what was. The barber was dead yet he was still worming his way into his mind, slowly ripping away every last piece of sanity Toby had left. Todd's voice had died down once Lily had walked in, but since the murders, the arguments, the bruises he gave her, the barber had made a reappearance.

His eyes snapped open when a slight tap hit the window. A bird was perched on the ledge just outside, escaping the night's rain. He got up to investigate a little closer and dragged his fingers down the glass next to the resting bird. When turning back, his eyes fell to the mirror hung up on the wall next to the window. He stepped forward, studying the shadows crossing his face.

He stared into his own dead eyes for a few moments before his face started to morph into a hauntingly familiar face. Sweeney Todd stared blankly back at him before a sick smile spread out on his lips, blood starting to slide down from his hairline. Toby panicked, reaching a hand up to his own forehead. After feeling nothing but sweat, he ground his teeth together and grasped the mirror, ripping it from the wall and throwing it across the room.

He backed up against the window and panted. He slid down to the floor and broke down, repeating the only words that had once upon a time gotten him through the day. Now as each day passed it seemed more and more like a lie.

"I'm nothing like you." He whispered brokenly.

**x**

So what do we think so far? Please drop in a review with your thoughts and ideas for the cover :)


End file.
